1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus having an operation screen for allowing a user to input conditions for use, and a reset unit for initializing settings input from the operation screen when a non-operation state of the operation screen continues for a predetermined period, and in particular to an apparatus and method affording enhanced convenience to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many image formation apparatuses are provided with an automatic clear function in which set parameters and display state are reinitialized when a non-operational state continues for a predetermined period of time, and/or a power save function in which supply of power to an operation panel or the like is stopped in order to reduce power consumption when a non-operational state continues for a predetermined period. The predetermined periods before these functions are activated can be set by users such as the administrator of the apparatus, and may be set to a relatively short period, as best fits usage patterns. In the present specification, the functions such as the automatic clear function and power save function which initialize the settings from the operation screen with elapse of a predetermined period will hereinafter be called “reset units.”
However, when such a reset unit is unconditionally activated after the elapse of a predetermined period, situations that are inconvenient to operators frequently arise. For example, settings input by a current user may be initialized while they are using the apparatus, forcing the operator to repeat setting operations. To address this problem, in one related art apparatus, the reset unit can be controlled such that the reset unit is not unconditionally activated (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. Hei 1-154169 and Hei 5-333618).
In recent years, with enhancement of added value of image formation apparatuses, there have been developed apparatuses which have functions that can cooperate with an external device through, for example, a communication line or the like. Forexample, a browser can be provided in an image formation apparatus so that data can be obtained from an external device, and a process request can be sent to an external device and a setting screen provided by an external device can be displayed on an operation panel of the image formation apparatus.
However, the time required to perform operations related to cooperation with the external device is not necessarily dependent solely on the performance of the image formation apparatus, but may also depend on other external factors, such as of the operational load of the external device and the bandwidth and state of activity of the communication line. Therefore, even if the predetermined period for which the reset unit is to be activated is appropriately set in consideration of the performance of the image formation apparatus, the predetermined period for the reset unit to be activated may elapse due to external factors before completion of setting of conditions, such as the setting of parameters using the operation screen. For example, when image data to be stored are to be designated and the storage destination folder is then to be designated in order to store, in an external device, image data which are read by means of a scan function of the image formation apparatus, if the time required for obtaining the folder structure of the external device which is the storage destination exceeds the predetermined period due to reasons such as a heavy load on the communication line, the settings regarding the image data which are input prior to the designation of the folder are reset in response to activation of the reset unit.
As described, the user may experience inconvenience when a reset unit such as an automatic clear function or a power save function is unconditionally activated after elapse of the predetermined period because of an external factor.